


Our piece of flesh

by Asociality



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Dissociation, Eddie is a dick, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Multi, Outlast: Whistleblower, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Waylon is a sweetheart, male rape victim, reluctant abuser, waylon has a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asociality/pseuds/Asociality
Summary: To bear our guilt, our gender. A small piece of flesh between us and the blade.Reader becomes a surrogate to a local couple
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Waylon Park/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

You winced, allowing your sore legs to give way beneath you, your frame sliding firmly against dingy, torn wallpaper. You closed your eyes, a few fleeting moments of calm washing over you before the aching pain set back into your limbs. How long had it been since you last sat down? Hours, definitely. Hours of constant running, constant screaming, constant pain.

You took a moment to assess your wounds, deciding instantly that your right arm was definitely broken.

You pressed your head into the solid wall behind you, straining for any ounce of stability. You prayed silently that the barricade of broken lockers and bookshelves you'd propped against the door would hold, but you were certain they wouldn’t. You wished you hadn’t rushed down those stairs as blindly as you did, not considering where they led, or even if they could hold you. You regretted ever setting foot in this hellhole. A million thoughts rushed through your head all at once, buzzing in your skull like the blood through your ears.

Your frantic thoughts seem to scatter as a noise pierced the relative silence of the location. Foot steps. Loud and close. You paniced, immediately wondering how you could’ve missed the sound until now. Who was it? The steps were far too light for the hulking security guard you'd met earlier, and the click of dress shoes on the wooden floor assured you it was not the naked cannibal either. You'd heard almost no signs of life here since your fall through the stairs. Could this be why? As you sat nearly paralyzed the sound only grew closer, accompanied by smooth humming and a voice, slick and dangerous, dripping with a patchy vail of warmth.

“Darling? What’s wrong? Such pitiful sobbing is hardly expected on a woman’s special day!” You clamped a hand over your mouth, previously unnoticed tears staining your palm. “And hardly expected from a whore like you. Tell me, is it difficult, imitating such human emotions?” The poison in his tone seemed pointed and personal, despite your complete lack of prior acquaintance. 

You screamed, A heavy thud at your door as the maniac tried to force himself in. “Or is it second nature for you?” He spit through his teeth before another thud begins to budge the shelves and lockers. You scramble backwards away from the door, eyes darting from corner to corner for an escape route. 

“You filthy, fucking slut!”

all at once the door was ripped from its hinges, the furniture budging forwards just enough to allow the man to wedge himself into the door way. The room was dark, but your eyes were adjusted enough to take in all the details of this new face, adding itself to your growing collection of mental scars. His manic grin and pale blue eyes seemed to almost glow in the dim lighting as he forced himself towards you, gruesome scars across one side of his face catching the light every so often. 

"Please!" was all you could force out of your aching throat as dress shoes clicked to a stop directly in front of your cowering form. He paused, his eyes raking over your curves.

“Dear God, your a... you’re perfect!”

Hands griped at the fabric covering your shoulders, lifting you until your feet grazed the floor, a pained shriek tearing through your chest as he man-handled your broken limb.

“Please, Please, I-“

"Shh, don't worry, darling. There's no need to beg, I promise I'll give you exactly what a little whore like you deserves" one quick motion and you were across his shoulders. 

His hand gripped across your back, pinning your arms to your body. You squirmed, half to escape his grip and half to readjust the position of your arm. He jossled you, earning another howl of pain from your throat

"You should refrain from struggling, darling. You are a gift, after all. It would be a shame to break you further." He nearly purred against your side, his free hand finding your thigh as he turned to leave. His callused thumb brushed against your skin, smearing dirt and blood across sensitive flesh, his grip on your back tightening.

Your eyes locked onto the floor, the gentle sway as he walked almost lulling you into a fragile calm.

You were so tired.

Your muscles ached and your thoughts stuck in your mind like syrup, as if your brain was becoming reluctant to allow resent events to enter your consciousness. Only flashes and still images of the days trauma remained.

Your eyes began to strain, burning from continuous tears and closing from fatigue. A gentle humming buzzed through your chest, and you allowed yourself to slip away. Not asleep, but not here. Somewhere far away from the hellish nightmare you’d fallen into out of hubris and ‘journalistic integrity’.

you weren’t sure how much time had passed when you came too, a distant voice pulling you back into the situation until it was beside you again, the same vail of warmth you’d first seen through.

”Darling?” He called in a singsong voice, nearly jovial in tone “I’m home! And I’ve brought you a present!” You recognized the soft sound of bare feet on wooden floor and you’re hoisted up and placed delicately on the floor. Your eyes land on dirty feet pointing towards you, framed by filthy pail fabric which hung around the ankles.

”Eddie...” a new voice strained, obviously male, but soft and timid. The voice sounded tentatively discouraging, almost like a mother chastising a sensitive child. “She’s hurt...”

a shoe landed inches from your face as the large man stepped over your body, making his way to the other figure.

”Regretfully, I found her that way, but I’m sure she’ll heal up just fine. She’ll be perfect, my love. I’m certain.” You craned your neck, attempting to get a better view of the couple. Eddie turned, his gaze meeting your own and allowing you for a moment to catch sight of a masculine figure with sandy blond hair staring at your form with silent horror. Before you could fully observe the new character the first was on you again, back to your side in only a few strides, hand bunching in the fabric behind your neck.

The man pulled you up, hauling you forward with ease, your legs dragging behind you as you were presented to the smaller man. He held you in place, your face pressed inches from the mans crotch. “She’s eager, darling.” You heard him purr, his hand sliding up your neck to grip your hair, forcing your head forward sharply 

“please, Eddie... don’t...” the man pleaded desperately. You didn’t even have to see his face to tell his discomfort with the situation. His hands found your head, pushing you back weakly “she doesn’t have to-“ 

“I _insist_.”

his voice was sharp, almost a warning in tone. The smaller man froze, his grip faltering, before one hand left your head, bunching up the fabric around his waist. This wasn’t a choice for him either. your breath hitched as the grimy white fabric in front of you was pulled back, revealing his above average size, already half hard for you. You whimpered as Eddie forced your head forward, rubbing your face against the mans skin. “Open your mouth, whore.”

you obeyed, tears streaming down your face, unsure of what else to do. You felt the blonds grip tighten into a fist in your hair, an unintentional moan dripping from his mouth the moment your lips envelop him.

”I’m so sorry...” the man breathed, fingers interlocked with your hair, pulling you closer, desperate for movement already.

“Trust me, darling, she adores this. She’s not a decent woman like you. This is all she’s meant for.” Suddenly you were shoved forward, your nose pressed deeply into the rough white dress fabric bunched around the mans hips. Your throat spasmed in a gag, drawing yet more noise from the man above you.

Before long you’re forced into a steady pace, the hand from behind you working almost exclusively, one man obviously more enthusiastic then his lover. You forced yourself to take in breathes between rough strokes, as the larger man seemed to neglect your need for oxygen entirely. You’d brought your free hand up in an attempt to stabilize yourself but all it earned was a spiteful laugh from above you, “see? She’s desperate for it.” The smaller man just let out a series of huffs, his eyes screwed tightly shut, his head resting against the others chest.

You shifted on your knees, the heat and smell and vulgar noises burning uncomfortably between your thighs, your body betraying you. You tongue swirled subconsciously against the sensitive flesh between your lips, forcing a stream of labored moans and hissed apologies from the man above you. His hips bucked frantically, hand gripping and pulling at your scalp in time with his counterpart. 

”E-Eddie...please...I’m gonna-“

”mmm, do it, darling. Right down her little whore throat.”

A few more stokes, a few more labored thrusts and he spills himself into your mouth, white liquid spurting between closed lips, and out through your nose

”I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m so...so sorry...” the man panted, body still trembling for you, as his mumbling is silenced by the other mans mouth. You allow the softening member to slide from your lips, coughing up any fluids that had managed their way into your lungs, as the two men seemed to forget you momentarily, the larger one losing himself in his motions, before pulling away suddenly.

”Oh, my darling Waylon, how I want you... but, I’ve more important matters to attend.” His hand fell back to your hair, “I promise, once this is over, we’ll be happy together.” 

“Eddie, please, don’t hurt her.”

he hummed, hand gripping your scalp painfully.

”Of course.”

suddenly the man started forward, dragging you by your hair, drawing a pained wale from your aching mouth. The other man followed closely, presumably uninspired confidence wise by his partners actions.

Before long you’d reached a filthy mattress that you were thrown into with little hesitation. Broken springs tore at your clothes, ripping them before your assailant had even climbed on top of you. It wasn’t long before he had though, large hands pawing at your blouse, tearing it from your skin without much thought. His hands immediately grabed for your breasts, a self satisfied growl oozing from between his teeth as you gasped from the harsh contact. You squirmed beneath him, his hands pulling and grasping at your breasts, his teeth nipping painfully at your throat. As he continued his assult you suddenly became aware of the presence behind you, stroking your hair as you writhed. The man crouched, his hot breath ghosting across your left ear as he spoke to you.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

You flinched away at first, but somehow, his words comforted you far more the you would have expected. You closed your eyes, focusing on his voice rather than the man on top of you. You felt a sob tear through your throat as Eddie’s hand left your breast, trailing down below your hip.

”you're going to be ok.”

You shivered as he tore more fabric from your trembling skin, his hand forcing itself between your legs. Another growl rumbled through his chest as his fingers worked against your skin.

”God, you really are a desperate slut, aren’t you, darling? Already so wet for me. I knew you were enjoying this, you whore...” you whined as his fingers prodded at you, digits moving against your skin drawing moans and shaking breaths from your unwilling mouth. You felt your hips move against him despite yourself, your body just wanting a respite from this heat and stimulus. His fingers eventually left you, moaning and panting and crying, without release. You tried to focus on the whispered reassurance in your ear, but every muscle in your body screamed when you felt him pressing into you. You felt a hand grasp your own, gripping with just enough pressure to draw your attention.

”it’s ok...just hold onto me...”

You heard a deep, breathy moan as he sheathed himself inside you, blue eyes hazed in pure bliss. He leaned down, his breath burning across your right cheek.

”oh, darling... you feel incredible...”

a few moments passed before he started to move, pulling every inch out at an excruciating pace before slamming back into you all at once. You cried out, nails digging into the back of Waylon’s hand as you writhed beneath the larger man

”shhhh... it’s alright... it’s ok... you’re doing great...”

eddies pace began to increase, his cock plunging into you at a painful speed. Every thrust spilled a moan or shaking breath from your lips as you were enveloped by stimuli.

The smell of sweat and filth and blood clotting in your throat.

The heat from the bodies and the breath all around you.

The sight of gruesome scars and blissful expressions.

The taste of dirt and sweat and cum staining your tongue.

Two voices in either ear, one whispering reassurance and praise, the other, moaning vulgarities and threats against your skin.

The excruciating pain in your arm with every thrust.

The worst of it though was the feeling of him inside you. The feeling of his fingers working expertly to insure you’d cum with him. The building coil in your gut that made you want to wrap your legs around him, to pull him deeper so that the coil can snap and this can all just end. You felt a hand on your hip, gripping painfully, helping to slam you against his cock in time with his movements, his mouth pulled at your breast, moaning and sucking at the sensitive skin. His fingers moved quicker, focusing on a spot that made you buck against him with each touch. You strained against him, moaning and begging like the slut he knew you were

you screamed, your back arching, legs spasming against him as your orgasm ripped through your body, carving through you like a dull knife. You barely even registered as he emptied himself inside you, breathless murmurs of love and devotion falling on deaf ears as you slowly caught your breath.

”there you go... it’s over... you did it... It’s ok...you’re ok...”

you lolled your head to one side, your body, physically and emotionally growing numb as adrenaline and dopamine fizzled out of your system. You felt lips distantly against your throat, moving up your jaw

”oh, darling, that was amazing...she should rest, and in just a few minutes we’ll try again.”

”Ed, love, don’t you think she needs more time then that...”

”nonsense! I want to be absolutely certain of the conception...Mmm, darling, You could have another round with her throat in the meantime?”

”what? Eddie, no, she-“

”I _insist_.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long silence. Neither you, nor the blonde above you seemed to breath at all, until, after far too long, the larger man spoke.

“Here, let me...”

You felt him move, finally pulling himself out of you, before a swift movement of his hands left you on your stomach. You felt him grab your hair, pulling painfully until your neck craned back just enough to meet the smaller mans face. You felt another hand grip your jaw, forcing your mouth open as wide as it could go, his thumb and forefinger pressing hard enough to bruise the thin flesh coving your teeth. Your eyes again grew hazy with tears, barely able to make out the pained expression of the man in front of you.

“Darling. Now.”

You heard him shift, the blurring shape clearing slightly as collecting tears spilled down your cheeks. You noticed vaguely the white fabric falling to the ground before he moved closer. You felt the grip against your scalp tighten, a slight yank sending an agonizing jolt through your neck.

“Don’t close your eyes, slut. I want you see it.” 

It took a moment for you to realize, for the first time the degrading name was not pointed at you. The blonds eyes forced themselves open, locking with your own. He seemed to silently beg your forgiveness as he pressed himself into your mouth. There was an appreciative growl behind you as Eddie leaned forward.

“Hmm, what good girls. Just like that.” You felt his hand slip from your jaw, wrapping itself around the exposed portion of flesh in front of you, encouraging his partner to move deeper. He begrudgingly complied, his soft blue eyes pleaded with you as he did, his hips rocking in a steady motion into your mouth and the large hand softly stroking in time with his movements. After a few minutes you could hear shallow breaths above you, a shameful expression painted across Waylon’s face. You could see tears welling in his eyes as small moans began to slip from his panting mouth, more breathless apologies following as a slight look of bliss joined the shame in his blue eyes. 

“Damn it, stop apologizing.”

You could hear the frustration in Eddies tone as the hand in your hair nudged you forward slightly.

“She wants this.”

You felt his thumb move to trace your lips, ghosting across both your skin and that of the flesh inside. “Don’t you, you whore?” You nodded weakly, more tears cascading down your face. The fist in your hair suddenly shoved you forward, drawing a strangled yelp from above you as his member hit the back of your throat, your muscles contracting in a gag around him.

“Answer me, you goddamn slut!” 

You cried out against the skin lodged in your windpipe, two more hands gripping your scalp at the overwhelming feeling. Your throat spasmed violently in a desperate attempt to form words, a malformed moan tearing through the lungs of the man in front of you.

”Eddie! Please!”

you felt a self satisfied hum from the man behind you as he began to move his hips, his hardening cock rubbing itself against your lower back.

”Not yet, Darling, I want to make sure our little guest is satisfied.”

you felt him shift behind you, his hands leaving your face to help him adjust, running down your back and over your ass on their way. One hand rested painfully on your hip, his nails scraping down a few inches as it stoped. His other hand continued further between your legs, working gently against the already ruined flesh. You could hear the vulgar noise of his work joining the chorus of slick movements and labored breathing that stained the air around you. Before long the hand on your hip urged you up roughly, your chest still flush with the dingy mattress, a separate set of hands keeping you there.

with Eddie’s hands gone from your head Waylon was once again able to set his own pace. He was mercifully slow with his movements, his shallow thrusts a far cry from Eddies apparent preference. His grip loosed until his shaking hands merely rested against your scalp, his thumbs moving against your hair in what you’re sure was meant to be a reassuring gesture. 

After far too many minutes of these sustained motions, just as you began to feel that sickening coil retuning to your stomach, the hand working at your skin left you, drawing a frustrated whine from your blocked mouth. As much as you hated every agonizing second of this ordeal, the loss of contact only meant more of this hell. You braced as you felt him line himself up with you, leaning forward to breath against your ear.

”Our children will be beautiful.”

you griped the thin fabric underneath you with one hand, your knuckles whitening against the strain as he pushed inside of you. He moaned against your cheek, his hand moving up to rest against your stomach.

”You’ll be so swollen for me. Brimming with my child” his hot breath ghosted across your face as he already began to quicken his pace, his teeth catching your earlobe as he growled against you. “Moan for me, slut.” You sobbed against the pulsing skin in your throat, the spit and pre cum combining with the tears streaming down your jaw, dripping off your neck.

As the men continued their rhythm, you began to feel a buzzing through your limbs, an odd kind of calm washing over you. The horrible sounds that encompassed you seem to dull and drift away. The ache in your jaw numbed as did the constant pain in your arm. You felt, suddenly, so distant from the situation, it almost felt like dying, though, you knew you weren’t.

That monster didn’t have the decency to kill you.

You floated here for a while, allowing your mind to rest, a second of solas from constant, intense stimulus. Eventually, you heard what might have been a moan, followed by a dull warmth in your throat. There was a muffled voice in your ear and a distant pain in your scalp, but it was all hazed, like the pain you might feel in a dream. You heard a distant yelling, And what must have been a yank at your hair, though you barely registered the feeling. There was a few more muffled shouts, then the pressure in your scalp moved, landing against the side of your head.

you felt a warmth against your right forearm.

a horrible scream left your lungs, as everything collided back into focus. You mind spun, disorientated by the pain and sudden over stimulus. After a few seconds you realized the source of the intense pain. A large hand wrapped around your arm, wrenching it back, twisting it. It’s a motion that would probably have been very painful if your arm wasn’t already broken. It had taken a moment to register the fact that he was talking to you, and even longer to force your brain to listen through the distracting agony in your broken limb.

”...-t you dare ignore me, you little slut!” 

You sputtered out an apology between violet sobs, begging him to release your mangled arm. He seemed to consider it for a moment, panting above you and he continued his aggressive pace, before tossing the appendage back to the blood stained mattress, which in itself was an excruciating action. His now free hand returned to your clit, as the hand pressing painfully against your temple, holding your head to the mattress, left it’s posit to snake into your hair. He yanked back, forcing your head up.

”I said, ’thank him’.”

You opened your eyes, finding Waylon standing awkwardly a few steps in front of you. His arms were wrapped around his chest, his knuckles whitening as his eyes stuck firmly on the floor to his right. The taste coating your mouth and the substance dripping from your chin confirmed what you already knew you were “thanking” him for. You took a few shallow breaths, trying to steady your voice.

”thank you.”

his eyes gripped shut, a pained expression forming as the words left your mouth. There was an approving hum behind you before Eddie nudged your head forward a bit more.

”now, kiss.”

you choked out what might have been a laugh, but you were met with a tightened grip and a warning tug against your scalp. Waylon stepped closer, crouching down to be at eye level with you. The look he gave you was absolutely apologetic as he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against your own. You felt his tongue trace your bottom lip, pushing in with little resistance. There was a moan behind you as Eddie seamed to double his efforts, quickening his pace.

“Fucking whores.” He growled under his breath.

The taste of his cum still stained your mouth and you’re sure that why Eddie made him do this. 

Waylon’s tongue danced across your mouth, running itself along your inner cheek, rubbing against your own appendage. Your hand gripped the deteriorating fabric beneath you as Eddie leaned forward, his fist leaving your hair to wrap around your waist.

You felt his chest flush with your back, his hot breath panting against your neck. His fingers worked frantically against your skin, forcing a string of moans out past your lips and into the blonds mouth. You felt Eddies teeth against your throat, nipping at your veins between increasingly desperate breaths 

Waylon continued his motions, his hands moving up to rest against your jaw, almost as if to distract you from what you knew was about to happen.

You could feel yourself getting close, the unrelenting fingers working against your clit, the rapid, painful thrusts, striking your inner wall with every motion. The gentle but suffocating movements against your mouth. The taste, the smell, the noise, all overwhelming you again. The man behind you seemed to be just as close, his dominant demeanor seemingly melted away as he panted and whined into your flesh. The word “darling” fell from his lips in rapid succession, before his hand suddenly reached out, gripping your jaw, yanking it harshly out of Waylon’s grip, twisting you painfully so that he could slam his lips against your own.

you let out one last muffled moan as you finally finished, a deep long growl following as Eddie spilled himself inside you for the second time today. His fingers worked at you through your orgasm, the painful overstimulation just earning a series of broken whimpers into his writhing tongue. He finally pulled away, leaving you both gasping for breath, as he pulled out.

You fell limp against the mattress. You could hear a voice behind you but you didn’t comprehend what it might be saying. you felt so incredibly empty. So used and violated. Your limbs burned as the endorphins began to wear off, leaving you with nothing but this pain and agonizing emptiness. You felt two arms encircle you, turning you and pulling you up to rest against a warm body. There was a hand rubbing gently against your back, and a soft noise breathed into your throbbing scalp. 

“Shhh... it’s alright, my darling. You did amazing. I promise, you’ll be glad For this when our child is born.” 

You distantly recognized that you were sobbing, your mind and body both too numb to fully comprehend most of what was happening around you.

”I promise, darling, we’ll all be so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued as per request ;) 
> 
> I’m actually thinking about repurposing this into an open request Eddie/reader. I’m not sure if I’ll do that with this yet but I know I want to make one so leave any requests in the comments please!


End file.
